Użytkownik:Harmonixia/Tempus
Tempus (łac. Tempus - Czas) - alikorn, strażniczka czasu. Mieszka w Krainie Ciemności, w Wieży Przeklętych. Tempus pojawia się w historii Chaoslandu. Początkowo, stoi po stronie dobra, lecz zostaje przeciągnięta na złą stronę, gdzie poznaje swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie. Życiorys Życie w Equestrii Wiadomo, iż Tempus mieszkała w Equestrii, w małym miasteczku na obrzeżach gór, blisko Kryształowego Królestwa, będącego wówczas pod władzą ciemnego jednorożca - Króla Sombry. Żyła ona w zgodzie z dobrem i harmonią, szanowała swoje władczynie, i pilnie się uczyła. Przyszywani rodzice klaczy, kiedy miała sześć lat wyruszyli na wojną przeciwko ciemnemu władcy. Wkrótce zginęli w walce, a mała Tempus, będąca jednorożcem, została osierocona. Źrebak, pełny rozpaczy został przewieziony do Domu Źrebaka pod drugiej stronie państwa. Sierociniec i Tajemnica Sun Tuż po przewiezieniu Tempus do osobliwego miejsca, Król Sombra zaatakował miasteczko, gdzie klacz wcześniej mieszkała. Jednorożec już od początku, nie polubił miejsca, gdzie się znalazł. Niestety, miał rację. Została ona chłodno przywitana zdaniem Idź lepiej, i nie zadzieraj ze starszymi, bo tak ci obiją ten pyszczek, że się nie obejrzysz. W tłumie, ujrzała ona białego pegaza, który odróżniał się od reszty. Tempus, zaaakceptowała zasady i nie biła się z nikim, a wkrótce stała się ulubienicą opiekunów ośrodka. Spotykała się również z tajemniczą, białą klaczą, która okazała się być bardzo sympatyczną i miłą osobą. Nazywała się Sun Princess. Źrebaki szybko zostały przyjaciółkami i broniły siebie nawzajem jak lwy najlepszej zdobyczy. Po wielu latach znajomości, już nastoletnie klacze postanowiły planować co zrobią po opuszczeniu sierocińca. Niestety, Tempus nadal nie posiadała swojego znaczka. W końcu, szczęśliwy dzień nadszedł, a osiemnastoletnie: Tempus i Sun Princess opuściły sierociniec. W dniu urodzin, Tempus postanowiła zrobić niespodziankę przyjaciółce, i kupiła jej wspaniały naszyjnik z kamieniem o kolorze błękitnym, który przypominał kolor oczu klaczy. Wieczorem, jednorożec zakradł się do drzwi przyjaciółki i przez przypadek zauważył transformację Sun Princess. Sun, zmieniła kolor sierści czarny, oczy stały się ciemnobrązowe, a kremowa grzywa zmieniła się w granatową. Przestraszony szary jednorożec uciekł do swojego pokoju, wmawiając sobie, iż był to tylko sen. Niestety, "przypadki" powtarzały się coraz częściej. Tempus w końcu nie wytrzymała i wygarnęła przyjaciółce co myśli. W przypływie gniewu, stwierdziła, że Princess jest oszustką i kłamcą. Na szczęście, Sun zrozumiała uczucia jednorożca, i wyjaśniła, że to była tajemnica. Opowiedziała wszystko, co jest z nią związane i przekonywała Tempus, że w krainie zła jest lepiej. Po usłyszeniu Sun, Tempus zdecydowała się wyruszyć z przyjaciółką do Chaoslandu i zmienić swoje życie na lepsze. Chaosland - Próby Jednorożec trafia do Chaoslandu i postanawia zostać jednorożcem. Klacz, po namowie Sun postanawia poszukać Księgi Przeznaczenia. Musi jednak przejść sześć prób: smutku, nieprawdomówności, niewierności, zła, chciwości oraz Czaru. Niestety, nie ma pojęcia jak się przygotować. W bibliotece, znajduje książkę, dzięki której poznaje zwyczaje antagonistów. W końcu, stwierdza, iż jest gotowa podjąć się trudnego zadania. Postanawia wyruszyć w podróż, na północ, gdzie kierując się znakami, ma się dostać do Lasu Łez, gdzie odbędzie się pierwsza próba. O północy, zdeterminowana Tempus bierze torbę i wyrusza na wędrówkę. Tempus wyrusza w wędrówkę, będącą jej przeznaczeniem. Najpierw ma za zadanie przejść przez Ogród Śmiechu. Jednorożec przechodzi przez miejsce i nie śmieje się ani razu. Okazuje się, że był to jednak trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Później, Tempus dociera do Lasu Łez - tam ma polecenie: Wypłacz łzę bólu. Tempus płacze użalając się nad swoim losem, ale to nie pomaga. W końcu, zaczyna płakać ze zmęczenia i bólu, co jest odpowiedzią na zagadkę. Okazuje się, iż Tempus w ten sposób przeszła próbę Smutku. Zadowolony z siebie jednorożec idzie na południe, gdzie ma przejść próbę nieprawdomówności. Na początku, mam za zadnie przejść przez Gaj Uczciwości. Słowa, które tam padały były szczere, mówione z sercem. Tempus sądziła, że nie wytrzyma, lecz przeszła przez Gaj. Później, po dwudniowej wędrówce, doszła do Źródła Prawdy, gdzie miała odbyć się próba Nieprawdomówności. Na kamieniu było wyryte polecenie: Pokaż swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Tempus na szczęście zrozumiała, iż to podchwytujące zadanie i pijąc wodę, stwierdziła, że jeżeli chce, może mieć tysiące oblicz, ale każde jest fałszywe. Tak jednorożec przeszedł próbę Nieprawdomówności. Następnie, należało iść na wschód, do miejsca, gdzie trzeba było przejść próbę Niewierności. Najpierw, należało przejść Labirynt Wierności. Tempus, biegła, lecz nigdzie nie znalazła wyjścia. Nagle, zauważyła kucyka-pegaza, który obiecał jej wyprowadzenie, w zamian za wierność. Jednorożec odmówił, a przejście samo się otworzyło. Później, klacz doszła do Zagrody Przyjaźni. Tam polecenie było trudniejsze: Pokaż mi swoje fałszywe życie. Tempus kopnęła kamyk i wykąpała się, udając, że nic nie zrobiła. Tak przeszła próbę Niewierności. Później, Tempus wyruszyła na zachód, do miejsca próby Zła. Początkowo, trzeba było przejść Tunel Dobroci. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Ciągle napływały prośby, słowa otuchy, tak, że o mało Tempus nie zwątpiła. Na szczęście, zatkała sobie uszy kamieniami. Jednorożec, doszedł do Wzgórza Krzyku. Zadanie było następujące: Zapłać mi dobrocią całego życia. Tempus myślała aż do zachodu, kiedy do głowy przeszedł jej pomysł. Dokładnie, kiedy Księżyc był w pełni, splunęła na kamień i stwierdziła, że tam jest tylko małym, dobrym czymś, a tu wielkim, złym członkiem społeczności. Tak przeszła próbę Zła. Kiedy już jednorożec przeszedł próbę zła, nadeszła pora na przedostatnią, próbę chciwości. Tempus udała się na północny-zachód. Doszła to Krainy Szlachetności. Musiała przejść ją od A do Z, nie dając nikomu nawet chusteczki. Było to trudne, ale się udało. Następnie, szara klacz zaszła do Państwa Przedmiotów. Polecenie mówiło dokładnie: Ukaż mi rzecz twojego cierpienia. Tempus szybko zrozumiała polecenie, i zdjęła bransoletkę, a następnie wrzuciła do rzeki. Tak przeszła próbę Chciwości. Ostatnią próbą, była próba Czaru. Tempus zdecydowała się iść na południowy-wschód. Tam bez dodatkowych zadań, znalazła się w Miejscu Ostatniej Próby, tzw. Krainie Ostatniego Westchnienia. Jednorożec szedł tydzień przez Krainę, lecz nic nie osiągnął. Kiedy podczas siódmej nocy nastała pełnia, przed Tempus stanęła postać o sierści czarnej jak noc, grzywie błyszczącej niczym miliardy gwiazd oraz oczach złotych niczym Nowe Słońce. Postać ta na pewno była klaczą i alikornem. Przedstawiła się jako Death, Królowa Chaoslandu. Death, oznajmiła, że Tempus przeszła wszystkie próby wzorowo. Klacz uniosła się i w pozie takiej jak Księżniczka Celestia podczas wznoszenia Słońca, stając w promieniach Księżyca, użyła Magii strzelając promieniem srebra w Tempus. Jednorożecowi zabłysły oczy, i przeniósł się do Komnaty Księgi. Księga Przeznaczenia - Prawdziwe Dziedzictwo Jednorożec w promieniach Księżyca, przeniósł się do Komnaty. Tam, Tempus ujżała dwa wysokie kucyki - alikorny. Jeden był szczupły i piękny, drugi bardziej przy tuszy, lecz mający przepiękne oczy. Kucyk, przechodząc obok nich, poczuł dreszcz na plecach. Jednorożec ostrożnie dotknął Księgi, leżącej na podeście. Otworzył ją równo na stronie setnej i spojrzał. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Księga była... pusta! Alikorny podeszły do niej, i powiedziały: To Twoja przyszłość. Na razie jest pusta. Musisz sama ją napisać. i ku jej zdziwieniu, szczupły alikorn otworzył Księgę na stronie dziewięćdziesiątej. Na ów stronie, widniała ona sama w tej pozie, w której teraz stoi. Obok niej stały alikorny. Obraz był podpisany: Spotkanie Rodziny. Tempus, na chwilę skamieniała, ale nagle energicznie otworzyła Księgę na stronie trzydziestej. Była tam ona, razem z przyjaciółką, w chwili kiedy odkryła jej transformację. Nagle, jednorożec zapragnął poznać swoją historię. Otworzył Księgę na stronie pierwszej. Był tam rysunek małego źrebaka, którego trzymał w ramionach szczupły alikorn. Ten sam, co właśnie stał za nim. Tyle, że źrebak był alikornem... Tempus odwróciła się. Zapytała kucyków, czy to prawda. Oboje pokręcili głowami na tak. Tempus ponownie skamieniała. Tym jednak razem zamknęła Księgę tak energicznie, że ta zsunęła się na sam początek podestu. Jednorożec zamknął oczy i oparł się o wieżyczkę. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, czarne jak nicość. Spojrzała na alikornów, które zaczęły się rozmywać. Wstała i przytuliła obydwa. Kucyki delikatnie zaczęły gładzić ją po sierści. Tempus miała ochotę jeszcze raz ich przytulić, ale się powstrzymała. Kucyki odeszły i zwróciły się słowami do swojej córki: Kochamy cię, i rozpłynęli się we mgle. Tempus poczuła, że był to zew przeznaczenia. Jej zadaniem, jej odkryć swoją historię i dziedzictwo. Siedziała w komnacie do wieczora i przejżała całą Księgę. W kilku momentach się popłakała. Jej historia w skrócie brzmiała tak: Władcą, urodziła się córka. Niestety, wkrótce na Chaosland, najechała Celestia z Luną. Dzięki jej mocy, klaczka trafiła do Equestrii jak jednorożec i zmieniła barwy (sierść z szarego na turkusowy, oczy z fioletowych na błękitne, a grzywa z czarno-białej na zielono-żółtą). Tam trafiła do swoich przyszywanych rodziców - dwóch pegazów, mieszkających w górach. Reszta historii jest już dokładnie opisana. Dodatkowo, Tempus poznała swój prawdziwy wiek: dwadzieścia tysięcy lat. Tempus, wyszła przez ogromne drzwi, zostawiając Księgę zamkniętą. Klacz szybko wróciła do wcześniejszego miejsca, sama się transformując. Czekała na nią Death. Zaprosiła do Chaoslotu, by ta przejęła swój majątek. Chaoslot - Przemiana i Nowa Władczyni Czasu Death użyła magii by przetransportować siebie i Tempus. Klacze siedząc na skórzanej, czarnej kanapie rozmawiały ze sobą jak przyjaciele, popijając herbatkę. W końcu Królowa przyniosła ogromny kufer. Poprosiła również, by Tempus zajrzała do środka. Jednorożec zajrzał do środka i wyjął koronę. Włożył ją na siebie. Nagle ogromna iskra, wystrzeliła z korony trafiając Tempus. Tempus przeszła transformację: powróciły jej dawne barwy i otrzymała skrzydła. Kiedy siebie ujrzała, przypomniała sobie postać tajemniczego alikorna, który był w rzeczywistości jej matką. Wyglądała bardzo podobnie. Tempus widząc nową odsłonę o mało nie zemdlała, utwierdziła się w tym, iż żeby zostać alikornem, trzeba dokonać rzeczy niemożliwej. Poprosiła Death, by ta opowiedziała jej o tajemniczej rodzinie i obowiązakach. Death zgodziła się. Okazało się, iż rodzina ta pochodzi z najwspanialszego rodu, który od lat dba o czas. Tempus, jako pierworodna a zarazem jedyna córka władców odziedzicza skarb, ale i obowiązki. Tempus, z radością przyjęła obowiązki władczyni. Od tej pory, znana jest jako Władczyni Czasu. Mieszka w Wieży Przeklętych i manewruje czasem, pomagając Death i jej małżonkowi siać chaos. Po radosnych wydarzeniach, nadszedł czas Wielkiej Wojny. Dwa alikorny: Setan i Galaksus, walczyły o Tron Kryształowego Królestwa. Tempus w tych niespokojnych czasach pomagała Prophecy zapisywać historię wojen. Obie klacze zaprzyjaźniły się. Princess w tym czasie postanowiła przejść na dobrą stronę. Obie klacze straciły ze sobą kontakt. Sun, ostatecznie wróciła do sierocińca i pomaga w opiece nad źrebakami Baby Queen. Wygląd W Chaoslandzie Tempus jest wysokim, szczupłym kucykiem i posiada typową sylwetkę alikornów. Ma jasnoszarą sierść, a na głowie obok rogu, można zauważyć trzy czarne piegi. Grzywa, z desingu przypomina grzywę odczarowanej Księżniczki Luny. Ma ona jednak dwie barwy: śnieżnobiałą i mroczno czarną. Tęczówki są soczysto fioletowe. Róg klacz nie jest ostry, jak większości mieszkańców, lecz delikatnie skręcony. Dodatkowo, w Chaoslandzie Tempus rosną ogromne skrzydła, takie jakie posiada Księżniczka Celestia. Klacz często pojawia się w fioletowej pelerynie, w odcieniu podobnym do koloru jej oczu. Znaczek klaczy przedstawia Klepsydrę z przesypującym się piaskiem. Kolor poświaty pochodzącej od rogu jest szary. W Equestrii W Equestrii, Tempus jest średnio wysokim kucykiem; swoim wzrostem dorównuje Rarity. Ma jasno-turkusową sierść, błękitne oczy i jaskrawo-zieloną oraz jasno-żółtą grzywę. Obok rogu, można zauważyć trzy białe piegi. Jej róg wygląda identycznie tak jak w Chaoslandzie. Klacz nie posiada tutaj skrzydeł. Nosi jaskrawo-zieloną pelerynę. Nie posiada swojego znaczka, ponieważ tutaj nie może używać w pełni swojej mocy. Kolor poświaty pochodzącej od rogu jest błękitny. Charakterystyka Samotność Tempus bardzo lubi samotność, raczej nie przepada za dużym towarzystwem. Prawie nigdy nie chodzi na zabawy, ani przyjęcia, chyba, iż są organizowane w Chaoslocie, a ona otrzyma zaproszenie. Alikorn od zawsze lubił myśleć w samotności, a sam mówi, że samotność i przemyślenia, to klucz do rozwiązania zagadki lub problemu. Temperament Alikorn bardzo łatwo wpada w złość. Kiedy ktoś wspomni trochę za dużo, lecz w formie żartu, Tempus zwykle nie potrafi się opanować. Niezwykle łatwo jest ją obrazić, przykładowo kiedy Sun Princess stwierdziła, iż zaraz po prostu zje cały stos książek, Tempus odparowała, iż lepiej czytać, niż siedzieć na zabawach, na których niczego się nie nauczy. Cierpliwość Wbrew pozorom, alikornowi nie zostały same wady. Będąc w Domu Źrebaka, Tempus nauczyła się cierpliwości. Kiedy musiała zajmować się młodszymi kucykami, potrzebne było do tego bardzo dużo cierpliwości. Sun wspomina, iż nawet ona nie miała jej tyle. Zaleta ta została nawet po przejściu na stronę Zła, ponieważ Tempus wyuczyła się jej tak, że nawet przejście nie mogłoby tego zmienić. Lenistwo Tempus, jest bardzo leniwa. Kiedy ma wstawać rano, denerwuje się, ale po chwili odpuszcza. Zwykle długo siedzi przy jednym zajęciu, lecz nie z pracowitości, a z tego powodu, iż siedząc przy jednej pracy, nie musi kończyć drugiej. Mimo wszystko, zawsze kończy swoją pracę na czas, nazywając siebie pilną. Pilność Mimo lenistwa, Tempus zawsze kończy prace na czas, czyta dużo książek i wykonuje zadane doświadczenia. Od dziecka pasjonowały ją książki oraz historia. Czasami udało jej się przekonać Sun, by ta razem z nią obejrzała jej nowy film. Pomimo, że były to filmy trochę naukowe i według Princess przynudzające, kucyki zawsze dobrze się bawiły. Czasami, Tempus podczas doświadczeń wyjmuje swój brązowy notatnik i notuje wyniki doświadczenia oraz dopisuje niezbędne uwagi. Umiejętności Magia Tempus jest utalentowaną klaczą w dziedzinie magii. Od zawsze pragnęła zostać tak wspaniała jak Celestia, lecz teraz chce być taka jak Death. Już kiedy się urodziła, widać było, że wyrośnie z niej utalentowany kucyk. Używając zaklęć, potrafi wyczyniać rzeczy nie z tej ziemi, ma nawet nagrodę za konkurs na skalę Chaoslandu: Kryształowy Róg. Umie m. i. n.: *Korzystać z zaklęć czasu; np. zatrzymać czas, sprawdzić, by godzina była sekudną, *Zmienić wiek (Zaklęcie Wieku), *Używać podstawowych zaklęć, przykładowo telekinezy, *Ożywiać przedmioty nieożywione, martwe lub uschnięte, *Zamieniać ziemskie kucyki, jednorożce lub pegazy w alikorny. Kolor jej poświaty pochodzącej od rogu ma barwę szarą, zaś w Equestrii błękitną. Świetnie manewruje czasem, co jest jej ulubioną czynnością. Latanie Tempus nie jest może mistrzynią latania, lecz potrafi zrobić kilka niezwykłych sztuczek. Potrafi robić Chaosowe Bum, szybko się porusza w chmurach i z pomocą Magii może rzucić cień - kiedy staje w pełnię Księżyca lub Słońca, na ziemię pada szaro-fioletowo-czarny cień. W powietrzu, unosi się wtedy czarny pył. Latając, zostawia za sobą szarą mgłę, jak Rainbow Dash czy Lightning Dust. Umie również tworzyć chmurny labirynt. Latając, zostawia za sobą podwójną dawkę mgły, która staje się tak gruba, że można się na niej wylegiwać. Następnie, tworzy niespotykane wzory. Nikomu oprócz niej, nie udało się wyjść z legendarnego labiryntu, nazwanego Szarą Zagadką. Frekwencja Tempus występuje w obydwu częściach odcinka Chaos to Magia. Widziana jest w tle w odcinkach: szóstym, dziewiątym, dwunastym oraz dwudziestym trzecim. Ponowny występ można odnotować w epidocie Zły wieczór. W drugim sezonie alikorn występuje w odcinkach: pierwszym i drugim oraz w dwóch ostatnich. Można było ją zauważyć w tle w epidotach: trzecim, czwartym, szóstym, jedenastym oraz dziewiętnastym. Podczas trzeciego sezonu, Tempus występuje w Mrocznym Królestwie (dwóch odcinkach), oraz w finałowym odcinku sezonu trzeciego. Można ją zauważyć w tle w epidotach: piątym, szóstym i siódmym. Ciekawostki *Jest córką władców zegarów i klepsydr, rządzących czasem w całym Chaoslandzie. Byli nieśmiertelni, lecz w wyniku wojny poświęcili się dla córki. *Jej piegi w Equestrii mają białą barwę, zaś kiedy jest w Chaoslandzie czarną. *Prawdopodobnie, swoją barwę poświaty odziedziczyła po ojcu. *Występuje w każdych odcinkach otwierających i zamykających sezon. Cytaty